


best kept a secret

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, BAMF Maria Hill, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Maria Hill & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Maria Hill Feels, Multi, Parent Nick Fury, Protective Avengers, Protective Steve Rogers, Secret Relationship, Steve Rogers Feels, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22130743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ten times people found out that Steve and Maria were dating and one time the world found out.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Clint Barton/Darcy Lewis, James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Jane Foster/Thor, Maria Hill/Steve Rogers, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Nick Fury & Maria Hill, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Scott Lang/Hope Van Dyne, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Kudos: 74





	best kept a secret

**Author's Note:**

> constructive criticism, not hate

________________

one. tony stark

Tony Stark is watching a movie with the Avengers when he first sees it. Maria is sitting at the side and for once, isn't focused on the paperwork in front of her but rather on someone. His gaze follows and lands Steve, who's engaged in a debate with Rhodey. 

Tony nudges her, hard. Ignoring her narrowed eyes, Tony asks. "So you and Capsicle, huh?" 

Tony sees her emotions flicker on her face before returning on to the resting bitch face she wears on. "Do not bring this up, Stark. If anyone else finds out, I'm coming for you first."

"You wound me, Maria."

"Get used to it."

-

two. sam wilson

Sam Wilson is playing Mario Kart with Steve when he first sees it. Steve is winning when Maria enters. Steve's focus drifts from Mario Kart to Maria Hill in a matter of seconds. Sam, of course, knows this. He sees Steve giving Maria a warming smile and Maria smiles in return. 

"Wilson, Rogers." Maria says, the smile dropping from her face as she acknowledges Sam before she walks away. Sam nods in return, before whooping in excitement as he wins.

"So you and Hill, huh?" Sam asks.

Steve turns a bright red before replying. "Yeah, it's great. Just don't tell anyone."

"Is the sex great?" 

"I'm ending this conversation right now."

-

three. bucky barnes

James 'Bucky' Barnes is grabbing a bite with Steve when he first sees it. It's been a routine ever since Bucky came back. They brave Time Square, every week, to go to their favourite food cart. Usually, Steve would flirt and pose for pictures, but today, Steve is more focused on the hot dog rather than the girl in front of him.

"Damn, man. If I didn't know better, I've have thought you had a girl."

Judging on how flustered Steve had looked when he said that, Bucky gasps.

"You have a girlfriend! Oh my god, is it Sharon? Wait no, is it Carol? Wait no... oh my fucking god it's Hill, isn't it?"

Steve nods slowly and wince when Bucky hits him on the back. "I'm proud of you man. Just treat her nicely."

"Of course, Buck."

-

four. natasha romanov

Natasha Romanov first sees it during a mission debrief. Maria gazes at Steve, worry evident in her eyes. 

The second she sees it, she asks bluntly. "Are you dating anyone?"

Maria glares at her as Natasha struts into her office. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Are you dating anyone?" Natasha asks, hoping Maria will fall into her trap.

"I'm not dating Steve." She snaps, falling into Natasha's trap.

"I didn't mention Steve, what makes you think that?" Natasha smirks.

Eyes widen in realisation as Maria finds out what Nat is doing. "Agent Romanov, what are you trying to do?"

"Nothing. But if you ever hurt Steve, you will have Earth's Mightiest Heroes knocking on your door."

"Well, I look forward to it." Maria replies sarcastically.

-

five. nick fury

The first time Nick Fury sees it, he's shocked. One night, eight years ago, Maria Hill drunkenly swore to him that she would never get into a relationship.

But now, seeing how Steve Rogers and her are in a heated make out session in her office, she must have broken that promise.

"Ahem." Fury says after a few minutes. When they hear it, Maria squeaks, pushes Steve away and buttons her shirt while Steve styles his hair. 

"Director, do you need anything?" Maria asks awkwardly after Steve and her finishes cleaning up. 

"Don't 'Director' me, Hill. I will only ask this one question, and I expect a fucking answer. Are you compromised?" Fury asks as Steve sits next to Maria.

"Yes, sir." Maria says quietly as Steve interlocks her hand with his.

"Enough with the touching. Just seeing you with Rogers making out has probably scarred me for life. Pick up Form K-029 from Administration." Fury says, walking out. "And Rogers, if you ever hurt her, I will cut off your balls and feed them to the fish. Understood?" 

"Wouldn't dream of it, sir." Steve laughs. "By the way, what's form K-029?" 

"For agents who sleep with an Avenger."

"Jesus, and how many does Barton have?"

"Too many, can we continue?"

-

six. peter parker

The first time Peter Parker hears that, he's ready to buy holy water and dump it in his ears.

"Keep moving like that, Maria, and we'll both be getting off."

Peter squeaks and loses his grip on the ceiling, falling on the other side of the room to a half naked Steve Rogers and Maria Hill.

"Hey...?" Peter says sheepishly.

Maria screams while Steve throws a blanket on her. "Kid, what are you doing?" Steve hisses.

"Practicing?" Peter says, gesturing. "So you and Ma'am?" 

At the same time, both Tony Stark and Bucky Barnes enter the room, Tony wearing his suit and Bucky holding a pistol. "Are you two okay? What happened?" They say at the same time, taking in the scene in front of them. Their confusion turns into smirks, which then returns to normal when Maria glares at them.

"Sorry... we'll leave." Tony says, dragging both Peter and Bucky out. "Have fun!"

"We're never going to live this down, are we?" 

"Nope. Where were we...?"

-

seven. wanda maximoff

Wanda Maximoff is talking to Steve Rogers when she first notices. 

"Do you think the Commander has a boyfriend?" Wanda asks. The moment Wanda asks that, Steve chokes on the Asgardian mead Thor had brought. 

They were now relaxing in the living room. Natasha, Jane, Pepper, Darcy, Hope, Carol, Nakia and MJ were talking, most likely gossiping about their boyfriends. Tony, Rhodey, Sam and Okoye were engaged in a Left for Dead 2 battle, Vision, T'Challa, Shuri, Peter and Scott debating about science. Bucky and Maria were involved in a staring competition while Loki and Thor were chatting with Helen, Clint and Ned to get to know 'Midgardian traditions'. 

"Based on your reaction, Steve, I assume you are the Commander's other?" Wanda smiles warmly.

Steve grins sheepishly, before nodding. "Is it really that obvious?" He asks.

"To me, yes. To others? Maybe. If you'd stop staring at her then maybe people wouldn't find out." Wanda says softly, happy that one of her closest friends finally has someone to lean on.

"Thanks, Wanda." Steve laughs as he embraces Wanda.

-

eight. phil coulson

Phil Coulson is spying on Maria Hill when he first sees it. Tony was throwing a party for his return and he'd brought his team along. Skye and Tony are gossiping, Bruce is talking with FitzSimmons, Ward is laughing with Bucky and Peter, and May is catching up with Nat. He looks around for Maria and spots her going up to the balcony, holding someone's hand. 

He decides to spy on her, slowly following her up. He sees Captain America hugging Agent Hill from her back, grinning.

"You're beautiful, Maria." 

"I know that, Captain." 

Phil's eyes widen with shock, and he drops the beer bottle which shatters at his feet.

Maria and Steve both turn around, Steve's shield in his arm and Maria holding her gun.

"Coulson?" They both say at the same time.

He gives an awkward wave, before returning inside.

"Oh no you don't, get your ass here." Steve says.

"Language! The audacity!" Maria gasps playfully, nudging Steve before turning her attention to Coulson.

"What are you doing here, Phil?" Maria sighs.

"Definitely not spying on you?" He tries.

"If you mention this to anyone, I will personally get May to murder you."

"You wouldn't!"

"Don't try me Phil."

-

nine. clint barton and darcy lewis

The first time they see it, it's not surprising. To Darcy, at least.

"Holy shit, no way. Am I dreaming, honey? Can you pinch me?" Clint says. The happy couple is sitting in front of the screen, cuddling each other. Darcy pinches her boyfriend as hard as she can, making him yelp in pain which captures the couple's attention. 

"Barton, Darcy."

"I thought we were on a first name basis here, Maria. By the way, how long has this been going on?" Clint asks, bombarding them with a thousand and one questions.

"Five years, four months, twenty five days and four hours."

"Damn, is the sex great?" Darcy smirks.

"We're ending this conversation right now cause I'm not going to hear a pun about super soldier."

-

ten. the rest of the team ( bruce, carol, vision, rhodey, thor, pepper, MJ) 

It’s movie night again the first time the rest of the Avengers squad notices. Steve and Maria are absent, and Carol is not happy. “Seriously?” she says, hands on hips, standing in front of the huge screen TV, “We’re watching Quarantine and they disappear?”

“They’re away on a mission.” Bucky offers and Tony is a little too quick to back him up. To their credit, neither man cracks a smile but their eyes dance when they look at each other.

“They’re away on missions a lot.” Peter says with a mouthful of popcorn.

"Enough! Just start the movie!" Tony shouts when Bucky can't control his laughter.

An hour into the movie, they're interrupted by a commotion.

"Jarvis, report!" Tony says to the AI.

"The commotion appears to have come from..." Jarvis hesitates. "Commander Hill's room."

"Where's Steve?" Bucky blurtes out.

"Captain Rogers is..." Jarvis hesitates again. "In Commander Hill's room."

Bruce is stunned. In his head, he always thought they were a good match. But now, hearing about them together seems so surreal.

Thor simply grins. "A good match."

Carol and Pepper look like they're about to plot Maria's demise, while Rhodey and Tony comfort them. 

Hope, Vision, MJ and Scott just nod, clearly suspecting before.

"If you run now, she won't be able to catch you." Tony quips, earning a glare from Bucky and Nat.

-

• the world finds out

The first time the world finds out is the morning Maria wakes up with a horrible hangover. She's in her room in the Tower, her phone is ringing non stop, and when she finally picks it up, she's faced with a very angry Nick Fury.

"Hill, open your goddamn news app, then call me back."

She's honestly petrified, and the sleeping super soldier snoring next to her isn't making her hangover any better. Then she opens her news app.

It shows Steve and her making out, in the Stark Tower lobby, most likely drunk, after Steve said Tony couldn't make him drunk. And she knows Tony never backs down from a challenge.

She calls Tony, Pepper and Fury immediately.

"Tryna do damage control here, Maria!" Pepper shouts over the shouting in her office.

"Well, I'm outside. Doing ACTUAL DAMAGE CONTROL." Tony shouts. Maria looks out of her room's window. She can see an angry mob of Captain America fans, screaming about 'how that tramp is seducing him for only his fame'. Maria scoffs, like they aren't going to do the same. 

"Hill, status on Captain Rogers." Fury orders.

"Sleeping, like a pig. Get up, Captain." Maria replies.

"Oohhh, orders in the bedroom." Tony quips.

"Shut up, Tony." The three of them saying the sentence at the same time.

"Stark, work on the damage control on the outside. Pepper, inside. Hill, get the fucking Captain up. Council is calling, and there's only so much I can do."

"Yes, sir."

"Like I said, orders in-" 

"SHUT UP TONY!"

-

The first thing Steve sees when he wakes up is his fiancee crying. "Ria? What's wrong?" He says, face evident with concern. She says nothing and thrusts the tablet to his direction. He sees all the comments and throws the tablet across the room, its pieces bouncing of the wall. 

"Maria, come here." Steve says. She doesn't move from her beanbag. He moves towards her, engulfing her in a huge hug. She starts sobbing, face buried in his chest as he whispering things to her. "Deputy Director Maria Hill, you are the most amazing, beautiful, smart, hardworking and stubborn woman I know and love. So don't let a bunch of bastards get to you." 

"Language." She says, letting out a choked laugh.

"How about we shower, eat breakfast and organize a press conference?" Steve says, tilting her head upwards to look into her eyes. Maria nods.

"Would you like to join me, Captain?"

"Of course, Commander."

-

Two hours later, they're in the kitchen, getting reprimanded by Stark, Pepper, Nick, Carol and Rhodey. Or more like Nick.

"Do you KNOW how mother fucking hard it is to pacify the Council?" Nick shouts, Maria wincing. "Then the two of you are late for breakfast! What the fuck were you even doing? Or thinking?" 

"I'm sorry, sir."

"Don't 'sorry' me, say that to Stark, Pepper, Carol and Rhodes! They're cleaning up your fucking mess." Nick snaps, pointing to the four people next to him. 

Maria looks like she's going to cry if Nick continues his triad, so Steve stops him. "It's not her fault, Nick. It's mine."

"Damn right it's yours! It takes two fucking hands to clap!" Nick shouts, the vein at his temple bulging. Maria promptly bursts into tears after he says that.

Steve glares at Nick as he flinches at Maria's reaction. He doesn't realise that he's moving towards Nick, or is punching him until Tony, Carol and Rhodey pulls him away, plus the sound of Nick's nose breaking. Pepper brings Nick to the MedBay on their level. 

"Okay, Capsicle. I have ninety nine problems today, and I'm not adding another one to my list." Tony says, pacifying Steve as Carol and Rhodey console Maria. Maria looks at Steve, eyes locking, before F.R.I.D.A.Y interrupts.

"Boss, press conference in fifteen minutes." 

Tony curses and drags Steve to his room, mumbling about dressing the Captain. Carol and Pepper drag her back to her room while Rhodey makes breakfast.

\- 

"You really love her, don't you?" Tony says, rampaging through Steve's closet. 

"No, Tony, I got engaged to her for fun." Steve deadpanes, trying to find his pants.

"Appreciate your sarcasm, Cap." Tony says. "But, right now, we have bigger problems. Like how Nick is probably gonna sue you when he gets out. Broke a nose, might never look the same again." Tony finds a pair of pants and a dress shirt, and tosses it to Steve. He wears them on, fishing out a blazer and a tie.

"And I have bigger problems, like how my fiancee is super close to a mental breakdown and how the internet is helping with it." Steve sighs as he ties a Windsor knot. 

"I'm proud of you, Cap."

"Oh my god, did the one and only Tony Stark-"

"Don't let this get into your head."

"It already did." Steve smirks

-

"I'm proud of you, Maria." Carol says, trying to pick a blouse for Maria.

"You are?" Maria says, sniffling. Her eyes are red and puffy, and her hair is in a mess.

"We both are. We always kind of thought you'd die single." Pepper smirks as she gives Maria a pencil skirt.

Maria rolls her eyes, picking out her heels. Once upon a time, Maria, too, thought she'd die single. Then she saw Captain Rogers on the Hellicarrier and all those thoughts went flying out of the window. And all she could think about was that ass. 

"If the entire team was here today instead of shopping for your wedding, I think they would've punched Nick too." Carol says, tossing Maria a white blouse, matching with her black pencil skirt.

"Thanks, but I can handle myself." Maria smiles, trying to cover her puffy eyes with make up.

-

"Are you ready?"

"Nope." Steve replies, taking Maria's hand with his. They were now backstage, the conference starting in two minutes.

"Sometimes I hate your ability to not lie." Maria comments, playfully hitting him on the chest. The bodyguard at the door mentions to them.

Time to go. He mouths.

The moment they step outside, they're greeted with flashing cameras and angry cheers. They take their seats at a table in front of them.

"Let's begin."

-

Both Maria and Steve step into a room, panting.

"Who knew your fans could run fast?" Maria says breathlessly.

Steve shakes his head. They were being chased by an angry mob of Steve's fan club and were currently stuck in the MedBay. 

"That was a great punch, Captain." A voice said.

"Nick." Said Steve, putting Maria behind him.

"Relax, I'm just hear to talk." 

"I think you've said enough." Steve laughs bitterly, Maria tugging his hand.

"Let him speak, Steve." Maria says softly. Steve looks at Maria, and then Nick.

"Fine, you have five minutes, Director." Steve says, walking to the connected room.

"That wasn't nice, Nick." Maria murmurs softly. Nick nods his head, regret etched on his face. "I'm sorry, Maria. It's been a long day, and I was so worried yet happy for the both of you that I let my emotions get the best of me."

Maria sits down next to Nick, taking his hand with hers. "You know I see you like a father, Nick, and it stung when you said that. I don't mind when it's about work. But, this is my personal life, and I have full responsibility of it." 

Nick nods his head, trying to blink back tears. He always had a soft spot for Maria, ever since she told him that she looked up to him and had aspired to be like him.

"I'm sorry, Hill." Nick says.

"Awh man, I thought we were on a first name basis."

"Don't push it, Hill."


End file.
